The Affair from Nineteen Years Ago
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: 19 years later, Draco and Harry meet again on the platform 9 3/4, dropping their children off. They decidedly make plans with each other. Meanwhile, Their children are having unexpected Adventures of their own. Written for NaNoWriMo.
1. The Meeting at Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Meeting at Platform Nine and Three Quarters **

19 years later

With that one glance, he knew that the plan was a go. The dark haired woman next to him stared at the departing train. He acted, as a normal father would, well a Malfoy father. He nodded to his son who was retreating with the train. His hand pulled out of his pocket and grabbed the woman's next to him.

"Come on we're going to talk to them," the smooth voice, whispered to her. He knew that she didn't want to. She never talked to them. The only time she did was to make fun of them in their school days, same with her husband… or that's what she thought.

The familiar raven-haired man walked forward meeting the couple halfway, his red headed wife following him curiously. The raven's married friends walked behind the red haired woman. The raven-haired hero reached a hand out shaking the other man's hand.

"Draco… It has been… A while," the hero said a hint of affection infecting his voice.

"Yes it has… Harry," Draco said, giving the other man a smirk as he shook his hand back.

Harry let go of Draco's hand and pulled his red headed wife forward, along with their daughter.

"I don't know if you two have met, but this is Ginny… my wife," Harry glanced at Draco when he said this," And this is my daughter Lily," Harry said smiling. The girl hid behind Ginny's leg, her Uncle Ron had said very strange things about the Malfoy's. Draco nodded his head understanding.

"This is Astoria, my wife. And our son Scorpius is on the train," Draco said, not paying any attention to his wife, who so badly didn't want to be in this position.

A bushy haired woman stood on Harry's other side dragging a red headed man. She said, "Hello Draco… it's been so long," as though she were greeting an old friend. Her husband, Ron, wasn't so welcoming. Hermione knew that there would be a moment when Harry wanted to talk to Draco, only because he had saved his life, and in a way, vice versa.

They all stood there for a moment awkwardly. Ron and Astoria were both dying to just leave. They didn't like the situation, they didn't like the people they were talking to, and they were both wiggling like children. Draco ignored his wife, while Hermione dragged Ron away to tell him to behave. Harry and Ginny shared a look, and then he glanced at Draco wanting him to go ahead and ask.

Finally, Draco said: "Would you all like to have dinner sometime? Or have our families get together say… during Christmas?"

Harry had a look of relief he didn't want to say anything, but Ron had walked over to Harry staring at him as if saying no.

"I don't mind… I'll talk to Ginny and our children," Harry volunteered for him and Ginny, although they had already previously discussed it. Draco and Harry had been in writing letters to each other recently when they found out they both worked at the Ministry of Magic and ended up working closely together.

"We'd love to as well," Hermione said, knowing that her children would comply only because she would want them to.

Draco nodded smiling. Astoria looked at him dumbfounded on what he just said. She was about to protest when he placed his hand on her mouth, a smile growing on his face. He glanced to her and she just rolled her eyes taking his hand and held it gently. She had expected this, they had talked, she had disagreed, but Draco said it would be good for them to have friends, actual friends, not just work friends.

"Send an owl letting me know," Draco said shaking Harry's hand again. Harry was smiling brightly back at Draco shaking his hand back with both of his hands, Draco had been doing the same. They pulled away finally and walked their separate ways.

"That stupid git… Thinking that we'd go send Christmas with him," Ron said when they arrived at the parking lot. Hermione smacked his head.

"We're going… He's different now that he's married and has a son. And if Harry approves then I approve," She said to Ron, as well to Harry. Of course she was still unsure about the whole thing, but Draco had genuinely seemed desperate in the situation that he had grown up in. Trying to fit molds he wasn't meant to fit, protect people, he had apologized after the war ended, to everyone.

Ginny was giving Harry a look as though she was about to hex him into the next century. "Why? I don't want to go to the Malfoy's, I'm sure James' doesn't either," She said to Harry. Her hand was being clasped with their daughter Lily. Harry was shocked, they had discussed and agreed, why did seeing him change her mind, he briefly wondered if it was the ever quiet Astoria that was so intimidating.

"I would like to go," Lily said putting her say in it already, "Dad looks like he wants to go… so I want to go," She said looking down when her mother gave her the look she was giving Harry, accidently.

"There we have it, we just have to ask James and Albus and we'll know for sure," Harry said smugly. This made Hermione laugh some since Harry and she had the same look upon their faces. The two Weasley children glared at each other then their husband and wife knowing that they wouldn't win this fight. It wasn't worth winning anyway. It had been a long time, and the most planned people seemed to trust their old rival enough for a Christmas celebration.

Albus was dragged into a compartment on the train. He was face to face with Scorpius; his head cocked back a little to get a better look at the boy. A pale hand ran through the platinum hair. Powder blue eyes stared into Albus' viridescent ones.

"What… what do you want Malfoy?" Albus stuttered.

"I want to be friends… I don't want to be like our father's when they were attending Hogwarts," Scorpius replied, "So call me Scorpius… not Malfoy. What do you say? Friends?" Scorpius took a step back from Albus stuck his hand out to shake. Albus stared at it, and then back to him.

His father did tell him to befriend anyone that wanted. Albus also remembered what his Uncle had said, "Don't be friends with the Malfoy's." Although, his father said the opposite of his Uncle. Uncle Ron was also a very paranoid person when it came to different people from Hogwarts, and his father didn't seem that way at all, no one except Uncle Ron really. So finally, he pushed his hand into Scorpius' and shook it happily. Scorpius let out an obvious breath of relief.

Rose, Ron and Hermione's daughter, was looking through every compartment looking for her friend, and cousin. Eventually, her face was pressed against the door staring at her cousin and Malfoy chatting away happily. The door slid open with a loud creak, and with a flop sat next to his cousin.

"Hello… Why are you with Malfoy?" Rose asked staring down Scorpius.

"I don't want our years together to be like when our father's were together… I want us to get along," Scorpius answered Rose's questioning eyes. Rose stared down the smiling Scorpius.

"Why should I believe what you say? My father told me to stay away from the Malfoy's," Rose said crossing her arms. Albus looked at her with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you going to listen to everything Uncle Ron says? You know he's a little bit mad. At least when it comes to people that were in Slytherin. And Aunt Hermione likes his father, see? They're all talking to each other smiling," Albus replied, trying to make Rose understand. But she was so much like his father, stubborn and set in his ways until convinced or someone proved otherwise of his opinion, luckily enough though, she was enough like her mother to have the intelligence to understand quickly.

Rose watched her mother and saw them all communicating so well, she figured a kid couldn't be as bad as a parent even if his parent was nicer now.

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts, and shuffled out of the Train. A loud booming voice called for all the first years. Rose was walking close to Albus, while Albus was still making friends with Scorpius. They all ended up in the boat with the giant man named Hagrid. Hugo and Albus recognized him and Albus introduced him to Scorpius. They all talked while they rowed across to the castle in very choppy water.

Hagrid could tell that Scorpius was a Malfoy, and saw the suspicious look on Rose's face. Hagrid gave Rose a look of understanding. Hagrid had never trusted the Malfoy's, but if Harry's son was making friends already with one sired from the family, he didn't want to ruin it. Maybe the boy was better than his ancestors were, and wouldn't be a terror like his father was during his Hogwarts years.

The boats hit the shore and they were lead into the castle going up numerous flights of stairs. They were told to wait at the Great Hall's doors for a professor to escort them.

A cat prowled up staring at all the students and transformed into a human woman. She stared at them through her square glasses, brown graying hair piled on top of her head, and an elegant gown showing her status as the Headmistress. "Hello first years, I'm Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress," She said telling all the children to follow them. They walked down the main row that separated the the long tables.

Soon, the names were being called. The hat barely touched Scorpius' head when he was placed almost identical to how Draco had been placed, Slytherin of course, and he had no qualms with it. Shortly after Albus was called up. He sat down on the stool, and thought long and hard. He wanted to go to Gryffindor because that's where his father and mother and his brother were placed. That's where his cousins were; he included Rose, because he knew that Rose would be a Gryffindor. However, Albus wanted to be with Scorpius, and become great friends with him, but the Slytherin's had a bad reputation for turning out bad Witches and Wizards, especially twenty years ago when they helped rule the school with Voldemort.

The hat soaked all these thoughts in and soon chose for him. "SLYTHERIN," It shouted. The hat had a smirk on its dirty mouth, he'd put a Potter in Slytherin and that's all that mattered to him, and of course putting someone in their proper place, but causing an uproar was always a bonus. Albus walked over to where Scorpius was sitting and stared at his brother and cousins. They had shock planted all over their faces. They looked ready to stand and protest, but there wasn't much that could be done, what was, was.

Scorpius patted his back congratulating him. They were together, and would become friends, great friends. Scorpius hoped this would stop the feud with the Gryffindor's since one of their own was in Slytherin. Rose finally had her chance, she sat there glancing at Albus with a small pout as the hat dropped on her head and, "GRYFFINDOR!" was bellowed. She made her way over to her family and plopped down.

After the amazing feast, the prefects gathered up the little first years. Scorpius and Albus had met more boys, and a few girls that were also first years, but didn't pay any attention to them.

"Are you going to send your father a letter telling him that you're a Slytherin before any of your family does?" Scorpius asked curiously. Albus nodded, and cocked his eyebrow up, not feeling particularly talkative at the moment. "Yeah I'm going to tell him," He said smiling, "I think he would be happy. He was supposed to be one when he attended."

A scratching noise was rapping noisily wanting to be let into the window, so that the owl it was coming from could be petted and fed. Harry pulled away from his wife and opened the window, the black feathery ball flying into the room dropping many letters on the bed.

Ginny grabbed them and noticed that they were from Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Ron and Hermione, and the Malfoy's. She handed Harry half of them and they both skimmed through them all. Each reaction made Harry Laugh.

"What's so funny? Our son is a Slytherin," She said worriedly.

"Well, Draco said that our son's are really good friends, and I was almost a Slytherin when I attended, so it makes sense that, that part of my family would be fulfilled," Harry said smiling at Ginny. He sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her lovingly.

"I don't want our son to be a Slytherin. I don't want him to be evil," She said looking down at the letters.

"He's not going to, we can make sure he's not. Plus if he's doing anything bad the family will see it, we have three spies on him that are just in his year, plenty of others older roaming around," Harry said smiling, rubbing Ginny's back. "I'll write back, okay?" Harry said pulling off the bed and took all the notes and the owl.

He sat down at the desk in his office and wrote to Hermione and Ron, telling them to tell their children to watch Albus if they were worried about him doing bad things. He wrote back to James telling him to spy on Albus and asking him if he wanted to go the Malfoy's for Christmas. The pulled another piece of paper and scribbled a congratulations to Albus, wanting to support him as much as he could. He asked Albus the same question, knowing what the boy was going to say since he was friends with a Malfoy.

Harry read Draco's letter over and over again smiling to himself. He wrote back to him, telling him that he'd just asked his children if they wanted to go. He mentioned that his daughter wanted to go for sure. Harry told him that he wanted to know what Scorpius thought of Albus, and told Draco he was happy that their son's were friends with each other.

Harry sealed all letter's and Handed them to the bird. "Deliver the ones to the kids first then to the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. Okay? Thank you, you're doing a very good job," Harry said giving the bird a few treats, petting it. He had tried to get over the loss of Hedwig, but it was a sign that he'd become a wizard, it was a major memory that he couldn't forget. Harry opened the window sighing as the bird flew out without a sound, and shut it again.

The Boy who Lived glided back to the bedroom, taking his shirt off and slipping back into the bed smiling at his wife. He kissed her lips tiredly. "I sent a letter to Ron and Hermione, and one to James telling them all to spy on Albus, just to know how he's doing," Harry mentioned to the red headed woman. Harry didn't bother to mention that he'd asked the children if they wanted to go to the Malfoy's. Or the letter he had sent to Draco. Most of their letters were private because if anyone read them, there would be scandal.

The lanterns were blown out and, the house became pitch black, the only things alive in the quiet home was the sleeping bodies of a wizard and a witch, and a few small mice.


	2. The Second Affair

**Chapter 2**

**The second Affair**

Year 2010

It had been a few years after Lily had been born. Harry was still an Auror, but he was mostly doing desk work and working on antidotes to potions since he still had an affinity to potions. He had been doing desk work because Ginny had started getting worried about Harry living long enough to help raise the children. Harry didn't mind, he was getting older and if his wife was worried then he would do what was best for his family.

Harry received a new file, and in order for him to finish he needed to recreate a potion, and then find an antidote once it was tested. So Harry made his way down to the lab opening a book researching the potion he was meant to create and test. He walked inside, setting his book on the book rest next to the cauldron and began gathering ingredients.

He didn't notice the other person in the room. He was just so caught up in thinking about how he would create an antidote for a potion that caused a person to have scaly skin and a lizard tongue. This is what happened when kids worked on homework at home without being safe, they turned their parents into human lizards.

"Potter? What are you doing in my lab?" a familiar voice asked.

Harry turned around and looked up from what he was chopping and his eyes widened and smiled slightly.

"Draco… It's good to see you. How long has it been?" He asked curiously as he began boiling water to start the potion.

"Around fifteen years I'd say," Draco hummed and washed his hands, rolled up his sleeves and began helping Harry, already aware of what potion he was making.

Harry nodded and looked Draco over cocking an eyebrow, Draco had always grown more handsome the more he aged, and he'd say that at this moment, he was the most handsome he had ever seen him. They worked in silence for a few moments over the cauldron, fixing the potion to the incorrect one and let it settle.

"So, what's been going on?" Draco asked him.

"Married life. Three kids. Ginny had me stop going out in the field as an Auror, but oh well. It's safer, better for the kids, no danger of dying. A bit boring, Ron is disappointed," Harry said casually and watched Draco stir with just one twirl of his finger and then the spoon was fine on its own without any more movement from Draco. He had always been good at wandless magic, a trick he had learned from Voldemort. Harry had never been good, although Draco did try to teach him along with Dumbledore, but they always seemed to get distracted in school.

"Boring it sounds like. Although, I do enjoy my boring. My wife is nice, Astoria Greengrass… She was a few years younger than us, she didn't attend Hogwarts the last two Years we were there… If you could even call those last two years school. I also have a son, he's a charmer, much better kid than I was," He smiled and looked Harry over.

It was obvious Draco was looking Harry over, he had never been one to try to look him over secretly. He was always the to let someone know if he found them attractive, and it wasn't that much of a problem.

"I have two son's and a daughter, maybe our kids will end up going to school together," Harry hummed looking away from him smiling a bit shyly and went to put the potion in a container and started the antidote, or something he was hoping would be the antidote, sometimes it took multiple times to get it right.

"Yeah, maybe they'll even be in the same house… If I remember correctly, you were supposed to be a Slytherin," He chuckled winking at Harry. He stared with dumping the cauldron as the other cauldron started boiling water for the antidote. The cauldron started the cleaning process, obviously another enchantment on Draco's part. He was the only one that dared using wandless magic in the ministry.

"Oh Merlin. That would give Ginny and Ron a heart attack, and everyone else a good laugh. I can see Albus being a Slytherin, the other two have too much Weasley in them to even lean that way," Harry chuckled working on some ingredients.

"Oh yes, I forgot you're with the Weasley girl... " Draco reached around Harry from behind and changed the way he was getting the essence of an ingredient before he moved to the side and grabbed some other ingredients. "Three kids, I have my hands full with one. There are a lot of Weasley kids running about aren't there?"

"Well… Hermione and Ron had two, George had two, Percy had two, and Will had three. Yeah, there's a lot of red heads running around. My children don't even look related to any of them, apparently my genes were stronger than Ginny's, surprising," Harry said trying to make conversation, and ignore the fact that he basically had been felt up by Draco's whole body.

Draco snorted at the thought of so many kids running around, of course they did need plenty more wizards and witches after the war, but he didn't think so many that were related to each other would be running around, it was the restart of the family tree. If they went back far enough, which really wasn't that far, Harry and Draco were related, Draco was even related to the Weasley's, although he would never admit it.

Harry was still trying to remain calm from the way he had been touched. He had missed feeling that way, that taboo relationship with someone that he was never supposed to like. A person that he was never meant to have lust or romantic feelings for, but here it was all again. That feeling of want and need. He moved away as soon as he could, scraping the juice from the ingredient into the cauldron, watching it bubble and turn black. While the other potion was green, this one had to become a deep purple that looked almost black, it definitely wasn't there. He went back and tossed the other ingredients in, stirring and watched it turn the color it needed to.

As he was stirring he felt large hands rest on his hips.

"It's been a long time Harry. I know you were rushed because of you having to raise a child at 18… I know we never had a chance because you needed to be a father for Teddy… But Harry… Maybe you could give us another chance…" Draco whispered in his ear, nipping at it.

Harry shivered and shifted in his body, but there was no way to make it uncomfortable for them, they just sort of fit right, a way Ginny and him never fit. He glanced up at Draco over his shoulder and continued to Stir before looking away and bit his lip.

"Draco… This is inappropriate… We're both married, we have kids we need to watch over and protect. We have lives. We can't leave who we're with," He said softly and continued to stare deep into the potion.

"What is inappropriate is you coming into my work looking the way you do, taking action the way you, and not expecting a response coming from the man that you were once in love with. Or did you forget about that in the rush of being with a tall beautiful ginger woman?" He asked chuckling.

Harry elbowed and watched Draco back down and toss something else into the mixture, thinking it didn't look quite right. He looked at Harry from across the cauldron expectantly. Harry was growing frustrated. Why did this have to be the day of all days for Draco to reappear in his life. He had thought he was able to leave that part of his life, but here Draco was to remind him of his true feelings.

"It's exactly as you said Draco. Teddy needed a solid family, and Ginny was there. I like Ginny. I love Ginny. She's the mother of three of my children and the mother to my god-child. I can't just leave her for you. I have a two year old, a four year old, a five year old, and a 12 year old," Harry said seriously. He would never to do that to someone, to his five, just for something that could be rekindled.

"No one said we're leaving our wives for each other. We'll do what we did when we were at Hogwarts. We'll have sex and possibly a relationship in secret, because it's what we really want, but circumstance again won't let us have it," Draco said seriously.

Draco had a point, they both had small children that their wives needed help caring for. But they were both obviously not with who they wanted to be with. Harry didn't know if he was meant to be with Draco, but certainly wasn't meant to be with Ginny, and Harry and Ginny both knew it, but nothing could be done because of the fact they had four children that needed both of their parents.

"Just let me think Draco. Okay? This… Is sudden and a lot. I barely know you. We both know you aren't the same, and I'm definitely not the same kid I was when we were together," Harry said just wanting Draco to stop staring at him like that. He couldn't take the heat that was so obvious in his eyes. Draco never hid anything from Harry, he was such an open book and Harry was such a closed one. Well, more like a book that was peaked open so that some emotions slipped through, but the context was lost within the unopened pages.

"That's all I want. Now… Let's go test these on one of our volunteer criminals," Draco said smiled, getting some antidote in a container.

"Oh yeah, that's my new favorite program, putting death eaters to helping out the good witches and wizards of the world," Harry chuckled smiling and followed him, taking his folder so he could take notes about what had occurred.

Harry wasn't sure if this was taking almost a week because Harry and Draco were dragging it on so they could get to know each other better, or because they enjoyed torturing death eaters to a certain extent. It probably was a combination of both. Really, they did enjoy their time together solving this puzzle together. They even had the child come in and show them exactly how he had made his potion and they had really couldn't figure it out.

They also enjoyed the time watching the guy turning different colors of a lizard. Harry was pretty sure this was the guy that had captured him and brought him to Draco's house, and Draco was pretty sure he wanted to get rid of this guy for still supporting the Dark Lord. It was obviously painful to change colors as a wizard lizard man, but he deserved every bit of it with how many people he hurt.

Draco and Harry were currently studying some books and adding a different combination of ingredients in two different cauldrons. They decided working on more than one at a time was going to be the best possible solution to getting this done as soon as possible. Harry had become very familiar with the lab, so when others came in looking for things, he could basically hand it to them without looking.

"So… I've thought about it… I don't know if I can jump straight to sex…" Harry said as he worked on his potion, not wanting to look up at Draco, feeling embarrassed with his answer, "I think… We need to do what we did, meals together, starting at the beginning and working our way towards sex," Harry continued shrugging and tensing a bit.

"I agree. It's been a long time, and we've only been with the people we're married to since that happened. I would gladly work that out with you," Draco said, "Going slow seems to be our best option. Are we going to do it in secret?"

"No secrets. I think that would be hard. I think we tell our wives we've been working closely. And we've decided to hang out outside of work, be friends, but while they think we're being friends, we're something else," Harry said casually.

"That's perfect. I can tell you did think long about this. Would you like me to set it up since you gave brains to our operation?" Draco asked moving over to him, touching his back.

Harry stood up straighter and looked at him and smiled at him nodding. He was glad that Draco took the initiative, he wouldn't even know how to ask or plan for something like that.

At Hogwarts they just went to the room of requirements. Harry would go first, since it wasn't abnormal, and Draco would follow after waiting fifteen minutes. The room had been decorated as a bedroom, except there was one large bed, a fireplace that always burned, chairs, a table, and tea ready for them whenever they wished. The room had been colored in their houses colors so both would feel comfortable.

It was the best kept secret, everyone thought that Harry was training while others thought Draco was up to no good, which at the time he was also up to no good. That's what had split them up, Harry finding out that he brought the death eaters to the school. Their relationship was very passionate, that may have something to do with the way that they came about. Out of anger and hatred followed by the secrets and the danger of someone like Harry, a part of the Order of the Phoenix, and someone like Draco, who was a Death Eater, dark mark an all.

"Alright, I'll send you a message soon, letting you know what I'm planning and you can let me know if that is good for you. I want it to be within reason for both of us. I don't us to feel like we're sacrificing too much for each other like we were," He said, his fingers going through Harry's hair, it was becoming shaggy again.

"Alright," Harry agreed and started stirring his potion and watched Draco touched his hair. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it needs to be cut. It's still the same thing, the magic thing doesn't like it getting shorter, I'm still working on getting that under control," He snorted.

"I always forget that you still don't have much control over yourself. Even though that seventh year was disaster, I would say most wizards in our year learned the most. Although, you were running around trying to hide and kill off the Dark Lord," Draco hummed and went back to his potion tossing things in expertly.

"Yeah I basically lost all control over that year, especially with dying, that power that I had from him gave me enough to control the magic, but after it took a lot of rehabilitation to gain enough control for me to be an Auror and to be around others," Harry shrugged and smiled.

"I don't really mind to be honest, I'm a better wizard and an overall person, I'm connected with my powers better than I ever was, and connected with the people around me now that I don't have the fate of the world supposedly resting on my shoulders," Harry hummed. He put his potion in a container, it was around the time that Harry had to leave, to submit his notes and go home.

"I've got to go now, thank you again for letting me use your labs. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry mumbled as he cleaned up a bit. He washed his hands and rolled his sleeves down and pulled on his coat. He pat Draco's shoulders as he worked on the other potion.

"Wait a second Harry, Merlin, always in a rush to get out of here," Draco said cleaning up his hands, starting the stirring with a spin of his fingers. He walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand pulling him close smiling. "I'll send you a letter later," He whispered and kissed him softly.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes as he was kissed, his eyelids dropped and he wrapped his arms around his neck, his hand moving from Draco's hair to his neck. Draco's arm circled around his waist. Their lips moved just as they had when they were younger except with more knowledge and skill. Harry pulled away after a while, running his thumb over Draco's cheek.

"Okay, I really have to go now… I'll see you tomorrow Draco," Harry said chuckling and left the lab fixing his hair, trying to calm his heart and body down.

Draco chuckled and watched him go. He had a grin left of his face all night long.


	3. Discovering an Affair

**Chapter 3**

**Discovering an Affair**

Ginny had been staying home from work, since she really had no reason to go in, others would do any work that she didn't do. She was in Harry's office, cleaning up a bit, he was such a slob, she never knew how he got any work done. But obviously he did because they were doing fairly well outside of Harry's inheritance.

She started cleaning his desk, which she was almost nervous to do since it was his most private things, but how bad could it possibly be? Apparently pretty bad. She cleaned up his desk and as she put things away in their proper drawers she came across a drawer that was locked. What a muggle thing to do, to lock it with an actual key. She was slightly annoyed and hexed the drawer, something she never stopped loving to do, and the drawer popped open.

Inside was a large accumulation of letters, all from Draco Malfoy. Why would Harry hide something so trivial? Why would Harry keep all the letters? She never kept their letters, although she felt as though maybe she should have as she saw this. She ducked down and buried her nose into the drawer and found the earliest letter. It was during their sixth year of school, the year that Harry and Ginny's relationship was basically confirmed. She looked around, listened before waving the doors shut and opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_It is quite annoying how you have decided to enter my life in this unconventional way. When you asked to speak to me, I thought you wanted to finish the job, I am pleasantly surprised of what it actually turned into, and I would enjoy for that to happen again. I don't think you understand what you may have started, but if you understand the implications of sneaking around with someone like me. Please feel free to meet me tonight at the Room of Requirements right as dinner ends. I will wait there for an hour before I will depart. _

_To soon be Yours,_

_Malfoy_

She stared at the letter with wide eyes. She just laughed. There was no way that Malfoy had written this. He was too emotionally stunted, then again, he was known to get around. So maybe this sort of language was what he used to get laid. In that case, maybe she should read some more letters. They were all so formal, starting with Potter instead of Harry like normal lovers would. But then there was that turning point where she fell flat on her ass. The letter looked as if it was crumpled and then smoothed out and fixed as best was possible.

**1997**

Harry was relaxing as he walked through the halls casually. He was stressed, to say the least, with everything that Dumbledore had him doing and then pretending to be amazing at Potions while his own boyfriend was definitely much better. The fact that he had a boyfriend and had to hide him because of everything that Draco was.

Draco had been a prat to him and his friends, and now Draco was associated with the Death Eaters. But he had been won over after he had found out everything Draco had been doing to redeem himself. He understood that Draco had certain duties that he had to attend to with Snape, and that Snape was doing his best to make sure that Draco was safe.

As he walked he spotted Draco going towards the room of requirements. He didn't remember them having a meeting. So he decided to follow him curiously, wondering what he was up to. He moved through the halls hiding from Draco as he moved. He saw him grab a small bird and then make his way to the room of requirements. Harry couldn't go in after Draco, not only would Draco hear, but it wouldn't let him in.

He frowned deeply as he wasn't let in. He left it alone, it didn't mean anything. Well, of course it did. Draco had secrets from Harry, and that wasn't going to work. He couldn't let them have secrets, it was for the best of both of them. Draco told him everything, as did Harry. He found out that he was trying to kill Dumbledore, failing as everyone else was getting hurt that wasn't him. Harry didn't really mind, because no one was really hurt.

Harry went to the dining hall to do some work when a letter dropped in his hands. He looked up and saw Draco's bird. He gripped the letter crumpling it angrily and shoved it in his pocket. He was angry that Draco was keeping secrets from him, why would he need a bird and go into the room of requirements, especially the actual one that was just storage for unneeded things.

Harry got to the Dining hall sitting with Hermione and Ron angrily eating his food slowly, soon he and Hermione were the only ones left at their part of the table. She watched him worriedly.

"Has he done anything to you to make you angry?" She whispered.

Harry looked at her shocked. "How… Did you know?" He asked frowning.

"You aren't the only one that can read where your letters are coming from. And his owl is pretty obvious. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I saw him… Doing something that I don't think he was supposed to be doing. Not that most of the things he does is great… But normally he tells me what he's up to. And I got this stupid letter, and I don't want to read it," Harry murmured.

"What if it tells you what he has been doing Harry? What if it's something important?" She whispered touching his shoulder. He had helped her with her romance with Ron, and she felt she had a duty to help Harry. Even though everyone thought he was interested in Ginny, he knew it was just something he did in order to seem normal, to have someone that was safer than the person he was with.

Harry knew she was right, he needed to look at the letter, or love note, whatever it was. Harry still had a hard time defining what it was all the time. He pulled out the letter and smoothed it out of the table, hoping that it was something good.

Ginny smoothed the letter out hoping it was something that she could ignore, something that didn't matter now. She didn't even make a dent in all the letters though. She stared at the letter in her hand and shook her head as she gripped it, tears pricking her eyes.

Harry pulled the letter out and breathed out shakily it was definitely a love letter. The others had been borderline, but the language was so different, and the way he acknowledged Harry as Harry and not Potter was a major step.

_Harry,_

_I know that I have been up to no good since I came back with a dark mark. I know that you have been worried about my livelihood. And I love you for that. That is why I am sending you this. I wanted to tell you that I love you. But it's so hard to say it to you in person because I just need to spend every second with you being happy instead of love struck. But I would be cowardly if I never told you how I feel. It is important that you remember these words. I know you save everything I write. But if you were to save anything. This is it. Save this._

_Harry. You are my moon, you are my morals, and my soul. You make sure that I am being the best person I can be while still being the worst. You make sure that I think of others while still thinking of myself. I have changed a lot since I have known you, since we have been together. I know this wasn't supposed to be. I know we weren't supposed to be, but I can't help but love every second of being with you. Every moment that you make me be a good person. I can't wait until this ends and we can be together finally. I know many people won't approve, but if you can get Granger to approve, many will follow. _

_You are the love of my life. My world, my life after death, and the savior to my darkened soul. I fear for what comes next in the next few months. So keep this. No matter what my actions are. Remember my words, and everything leading up to the terrible thing that will occur. _

_I Love you,_

_Draco_

Harry sat there shaking as he read it. He had to find Draco. He had to tell him how he felt. He had to ask him what terrible thing he had done. Harry gently put the letter back still unable to stand even though his mind was racing. Of course Hermione had been reading with Harry, had even finished before him.

"That's intense. He must have done something unforgivable. I mean… More so than what he's being forced to do anyway," Hermione said.

"Shut up Hermione… I know. I read that. I… I just. What do I do? Do I reply? Do I find him? Do I not say anything ever again?" He asked her worried.

She watched him for a little bit, almost wanting him to suffer, but wanting him to think through his thoughts. "I think you should do what your first instinct is. You know him best I think," She offered him.

He nodded and stood, his heart racing and stared at Hermione. Harry hugged her tightly and she responded in kind. He left quickly running to the room of requirements pacing back and forth and watched the door open and he went inside. There Draco was pacing in the room, chewing his nails. One sleeve rolled up, the other rolled down as per usual.

Draco stared at him then looking down at the letter that was folded in his hand and back to his face. He dropped his arms waiting for Harry to react. The way the room was created made it so both young men could hear each other's blood rushing. Harry quickly went to him and pushed up against him kissing him deeply. Draco wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him back, pulling him closer.

"I'm with you right now. I don't know what you're planning on doing Draco. And when I find out… Just know if I leave you. I didn't stop loving you. I stopped loving your actions," He whispered and kissed him again.

"I know, I expected as much. And I know you'll leave me for it, so please be with me now," Draco replied and pet his cheek before going back to him.

Ginny couldn't breath as she read the letter. Never had she read something so emotionally powerful and deep. She didn't feel this way even for Harry, and she knew Harry never felt this for her. She wondered if all this Malfoy business was something else entirely.

Well that was stupid of her. Of course it was. This wasn't a friendship. This was a romantic relationship that Harry had been hiding from her from who knew how long. She noticed a new letter from Draco. She would wait to read it. She wanted to read the development. It was weird she will admit. To read the romance of her husband with someone else.

She got up after putting everything away and cleaned up a bit more before she left to go clean the rest of the house and hang out with Lily some and teach her some spells for her to practice.

Harry came home after a long day at work, and a long day with Draco. He only spent lunch with him he was out in the field the rest of the day with Ron working on getting a wizard that had gone mad, hurting their muggle and non-muggle family as well as innocent bystanders. They had to knock him out, using their actual bodies instead of magic so they could take the person to Mungos and made sure that they were getting the best care they could.

He made his way upstairs, wanting to to his office for a little nap. He walked inside and froze. The whole office was clean. Ginny had gone inside his private space and cleaned. Not that harry minded that she took the initiative to clean, but she was in a volatile space and if she found the wrong things everything could go down south.

Harry moved around his desk, the letter from Draco on top, he thought was strange, it had a dent in the middle as if someone had placed and pointed at it with some force. That someone being Ginny. He looked down at his desk moving his hand to the lowest drawer and opened it without needing the key. He saw that the letters were a bit ruffled and a few were out of order. He sucked in hair and stared at the door where Ginny Stood.

"Welcome Home Harry. Lily and I missed you all day," She said walking in.

Harry shut the drawer and locked it with his key and tossed it in the trash and stood up holding Lily up in his arms kissing her head. "How was your day Lily pad?" He asked softly bouncing her a bit.

"It was amazing! Mummy taught me how to make a broom and make it fly!" She said excitedly.

"Of course she did, wanting her daughter to be just like her. A big quidditch star," He said kissing Ginny's cheek, she was obviously worried and sad.

Harry set Lily down to let her run out since everyone could feel the tension in the room. He watched his daughter leave before shutting the doors most of the way and looked at Ginny as she stared back at him waiting for an explanation.

"Thank you for cleaning my office. But I would have appreciated it if you hadn't broken the drawer. If you hadn't broken my trust," he said, wondering what would set Ginny off, what would bother her the most.

"Harry… Why are we married if you don't love me?" She asked him, "Why did you continue to do this facade if you don't even love me?"

"Ginny…" He sighed and went to her holding her cheeks. "Of course I love you. You are the mother of my children and you have been amazing with raising Teddy even though he is neither of ours," Harry said to her.

"You don't love me like you love him," She whispered.

"You're right."


	4. Life at Hogwarts

**Chapter 4**

**Life at Hogwarts**

It was official. Scorpius and Albus had become best friends, Rose just usually tagged along when she could. Albus found himself really adapting to being a Slytherin, he was glad he was placed where he was, he couldn't imagine himself with his cousins, he couldn't imagine himself with different people. It was weird, but he even prefered the colors over Gryffindor colors.

They were currently in the library working on homework together quietly as mice, like they were supposed to be. Then there was that familiar scream that Rose tended to have when something horrible happened. It wasn't a scream she did to be dramatic, she did it when she had hexed Ron, turning him into a bird, she did it when she hit Lily on brooms, and Lily had broken her arm.

So Albus darted up, packing his things up (by packing up, he really just shoved all his books and homeworks into his bag) and ran out of the library, Scorpius following behind him as quickly as possible.

Rose was flat on her back screaming out. She had a Dragon on her pinning her down, roaring back at her as she screamed. He lifted his head up and released a large explosion of flames. Albus and Scorpius darted behind a statue before coming back out, pulling their wands out trying to hex the dragon or get him off of Rose. But this was a new breed of dragon, their spells just bounced off his shimmering scales. With ever blow his scales ripped and changed color.

Students had already run to get teachers because this particular hallway never had high traffic. The dragon finally was over getting hit with spells and flew off of Rose and darted after Albus and Scorpius. They started running down the hall throwing hexes at him, and protecting themselves as best as they could. Rose chased after the Dragon trying to get it to stop.

Suddenly she was lifted up by a strong arm, looking up to see the grounds keeper. His hair had greyed exceptionally since her parents had gone to the school. She had seen pictures of him as they told her stories about their adventures in school, which was the only reason she was helping with all this dangerous stuff. She wanted to be like her parents.

"KENITH! Heel!" Hagrid yelled, setting Rose down, and pushed her behind him when the dragon released his hot breath as he turned towards Hagrid.

Rose and everyone else witnessing this couldn't help but laugh at the fact that a dragon was called Kenneth. The Dragon growled at Hagrid until Hagrid gave him one final look and the dragon lowered and sat on the ground curving his long neck up to look at Hagrid, making sure Hagrid was the bigger of them two. Charlie walked up, patting Rose's head.

"Oh thank god, no got hurt right?" He asked everyone, who were just laughing, "They're laughing because you named him Kenneth right?" Charlie asked Rose.

The young girl nodded laughing trying to get up off the floor to hug her rarely seen uncle. Scorpius and Albus had ran over as quickly as they could once the dragon was submitting to Charlie and Hagrid.

"Are you alright Rose?" they asked in unison. She nodded and stood up taking Scorpius's hand as she stood giggling a bit more.

"We're glad you're all okay. You are just like your parents… Going after danger just for the thrill of it," Hagrid chuckled and looked at them smiling.

"That's the only reason Rose came out here I bet," Albus laughed and hugged his cousin and then hugged Charlie and Hagrid.

"Want to come with us to go exercise Kenneth?" Charlie asked them.

"Yes!" Albus and Rose said in unison. They looked to Scorpius who was a bit shy staring at the dragon worried. He was like his father in the sense that he was really afraid of animals, and he didn't have that over confidence, yet, that would get him in trouble with these animals.

"I don't know… Maybe I'll just go back to studying. Animals and I don't get along well," Scorpius said embarrassed.  
>"You're a Malfoy aren't you? It really doesn't run in your family to be good with magical creatures…" Hagrid said, "But… I think we could start with you. You seem to not be a nasty little creeton like your father or your grandfather," He said chuckling. "Join your friends, I think they would like nothing more than to experience Kennith than with you."<p>

"Really? You think I can start not being afraid?" he asked looking at Albus and Rose. They nodded and smiled brightly, begging him almost to come so it wouldn't be the two of them.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Scorpius said smiling brightly jumping up with them and ran after the Dragon as it started flying back through the hall out to where it was supposed to be.

Charlie and Hagrid ran after all four of them, feeling as if they now had four fire breathing teenage dragons running around that they had to look after. Once they were at the clearing they had been in previously, the trees protected by high rocks as Kenneth showed off his moves, spinning and diving and flying through fire making his scales glisten.

"He's a new type of dragon we found, can't be hurt by magic, and definitely a very sweet loving breed, when he's not scared or provoked," Charlie said smiling up at him. Hagrid threw up a large leg of lamb at the dragon. The dragon cooked it in mid air and ate it all in the same before diving down in a spiral. Last minute his wings jumped out, blocking out the sun as he landed softly on his feet.

Kenneth sat up on his hind legs and looked at the children, two in very much awe, the other looking like he had just pooped his pants. The dragon went up to them and rested his head down for them to touch him. Albus and Rose definitely took the opportunity to touch the giant reptile, moving along his long neck. Scorpius stared at the dragon that was staring at him. They were both crouched low, scared of each other. The dragon shifted forward a bit, resting his head in Scorpius's lap and touched his stomach.

"Fine fine. I'll pet you," he breathed out, a shaky hand going out to touch the dragon's head with a small smile. "He's so beautiful, and nice," Scorpius said with a happy smile. The Dragon wiggled his head his tail swishing a bit, before slamming down on the floor.

"See. You can be good to beasties. If you're good to them," Hagrid said smiling at them all loving on this dragon. They had an idea this was going to be the friendliest dragon by the time he was a full grown adult.

Scorpius had written a letter to his father that night about his adventures that day, since he hadn't reported anything to his parents yet, he wanted to, and this was definitely worth reporting. He wondered what his father would say. He also wondered if his father was actually scared of animals too, or if that was just something Hagrid had said in order for him to face his fears. Either way. He was exceptionally happy to have shared that with his friends.  
>"Scorpius!" Albus yelled running in.<p>

"What is it?! What's wrong?' He asked jumping up looking at his best friend.

"I got a letter from my dad! I think it's about the breaks," He said softly and sat down on his bed starting to open it.

"Do you think they'll want all of us together at fall break too?" He asked smiling happily.

"I hope so, that would be great!"

_Albus!_

_I have heard of your grand adventure today from Hagrid! I see that you all are following in the footsteps of your parents. I can't say that I'm proud that you tried to fight a dragon because your mother would disapprove. But I am impressed. When I fought my first dragon I barely survived, it required a broom and destroying a whole arena…_

_Anyway. The real reason I am writing to you is to confirm that the Malfoy's and the Potter's are spending Christmas together. I also think during your fall break the Malfoy's, Potter's, and Weasley's will all be together, which will be very exciting for our new golden trio of the school. (There always is one every generation). Happy News! Have a great time! Tell me about anything else you'd like, or any questions you may have!_

_Love You,_

_Your Father_

_Harry James Potter_

Scorpius and Albus cried out laughing happily jumping on their beds back and forth. They didn't know if they had ever felt so happy in their entire lives. They celebrated by having some of the candy they had stored, it was October, candy was a hot commodity. The only person that wasn't celebrating was Ginny, who was having a tough conversation with Harry.

"So you don't love me?" She asked him.

"No. I told you. I love you. I just… I'm in love with him," He said looking at her, "I felt safe being with you. I don't think of you as my little sister but something close to that Ginny."

"Harry! Why couldn't you have told me from the beginning you were interested in only men?" She asked him frowning.

"Because I loved being with you, you're such a great mother, and you gave me three beautiful children on top of helping me with Teddy… I just… I am so grateful to you, I love you so much for everything you've done for me. That you keep doing for me," He said to her.

She looked at him and sat down, putting her face in her hands and shook. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She knew being with him was too good to be true, she knew that something had been wrong all these years, when all Harry ever asked for was kids. He never had that real passion that she thought he would develop. They were a couple created out of a war, because the real coupling he wasn't wasn't possible after the war.

She couldn't believe that she had lost to Draco Malfoy. Of all people. A person that had tortured everyone relentlessly. What was so great about him that Ginny didn't have? She didn't understand. Ginny had an amazing personality; she was talented in many things, quidditch, hexes; she knew she was beautiful, something her mother never expected from the large batch of children she had. Ginny didn't understand why Harry wasn't in love with her.

"Are you in love with me Ginny? Am I the one for you Ginny?" Harry asked sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

She froze and looked at him and looked back down with furrowed brows and just laughed as tears fell slightly. Harry had only ever seen her cry during the chamber of secrets and when her brother died. She didn't even cry during birth, which he found incredibly impressive.

"No of course I don't! Of course I'm not in love with you. That's why I'm not throwing things. I don't think we were meant for each other, we were just there for each other at the right moment when we were kids," She sighed softly and rested against him.

"Harry... What do we do? Do we leave each other? Do we stay together for the children but be with the people we want?" She asked him.

"You know Ginny… I don't know… Draco and I are exactly what we are right now. An Affair. Forbidden as we have always been, as we always will be probably. We haven't discussed it. I don't think he ever thought I would leave you, he isn't that loyal to Astoria…" Harry murmured and leaned back against him.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. This was definitely complicated. She wondered how Dean was doing. She hadn't heard about him getting married or having any children. It was strange. She couldn't be upset when she always had one person on her mind. The reason she had been with Harry was mostly to get Dean jealous, and harry was there looking for comfort. It made sense though. Draco had just betrayed everyone, of course Harry would have been looking for comfort then. His heart had just been broken by his true love.

"I think I used you too. I think we used each other, and it turned out really well, but everything ended up being really messed up. When did you and Draco get back together?" She asked. There were so many letters, but none had been labeled with a date.

"We did indeed. I was heartbroken, you were heartbroken. Your family was under attack. We did what we needed to in order to remain back on earth instead of the mess that the war was," He sighed and was caught off guard by her question.

Harry hummed and thought and thought. He glanced to her again. "2010… Around the time you made me quit being an auror," He said to her. Harry gauged her reaction, worried that she would be angry that it had been going on for ten years without her knowing.

"So you got together with him out of boredom?" She asked him laughing softly.

"Not really… I thought a long time… We didn't have sex for a long time. I think… We finally started planning our schedules five years ago so that we could start doing that…" Harry said embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was telling Ginny everything. But he felt like he should tell her everything instead of keeping things quiet for no good reason.

"Well… That makes me feel better a little… That you made him wait so long in order to get something that everyone wants. I feel better knowing that he respected you that much to wait for you. I don't really see him as the patient type," Ginny Hummed.

"No… He's very patient…" Harry said smiling at her.

"Can I keep reading the letters?" She asked softly.


End file.
